Mario and Luigi's Great Coffee Adventure
by Blue-Boo
Summary: One of my first "Mario Scripts". These show Mario as a complete idiot, and I assure you that much humor has been put into this story.


Disclaimer: I know, these show up in every story. Unless you're official, skip down to the good stuff. "Super Mario" and all related characters are copyright to Nintendo. However, the coffee dude is copyright to me. MWAH!

Okay, this story is one of my four (and more to come) "Mario Scripts". These portray the plumber as a complete imbocile, while Toad tends to curse a lot. (don't worry, it's all censored). Don't let this dishearten you, people really seem to like them... Well, enough reading this crap. On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------

Mario and Luigi's Great Coffee Adventure  
  
One fine day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario brothers were eating their breakfast. Mario was looking forward to his coffee and cheese, but when Luigi opened the cabinet, he was shocked to find that they were out of coffee!  
  
Luigi: Sorry, Mario. We're out of coffee.  
  
Mario: What? What?!?!? WHAT?!?!?!?!? NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! We can't be out of coffee!!!! I need coffee to get to sleep!!!  
  
Luigi: Well, sorry, but the store's closed today.  
  
Mario: I NEED COFFEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Well, Mario. We don't have any coffee. Get over it.  
  
Mario: I NEED SOME COFFEE!!!!  
  
Luigi: WE DON'T HAVE ANY COFFEE!!!!!!  
  
Mario: I wonder if it's true that the sun is made of coffee....  
  
Luigi: ...  
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Luigi opened it and Toad came in all torn up.  
  
Luigi: Huh? What's wrong with you?  
  
Toad: MARIO PUT A #(%$ BEAR IN MY LIVING ROOM!!!!  
  
Mario: But Sputchy needed a place to sleep-a!  
  
Toad: WHY DID YOU HAVE A #%#() BEAR??!?!?!  
  
Mario: I found him! He was-a so cute!  
  
Luigi: You found a bear? How odd...  
  
Mario: COFFEE!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Oh yeah, I forgot. We're out of coffee.  
  
Toad: Why don't you go to Starbucks? They're everywhere! You can go to the one built behind that bush in your backyard.  
  
Luigi: Good idea, Toad. Let's-a go, Mario!  
  
Mario: But I can't-a find my Super Socks!  
  
Toad: I'm not even going to ask.  
  
Luigi: Let's just go.  
  
Luigi dragged Mario out the door and behind the bush. As they went inside Starbucks, they could smell coffee and cream.  
  
Mario: I smell onion pie!  
  
Mushroomer: Hi, welcome to Starbucks.  
  
Luigi looked at his nametag.  
  
Luigi: Okay, Charlie. We'd like some coffee.  
  
Mario looked at his nametag as well.  
  
Mario: Yeah, Ivana. Give us some coffee.  
  
Ivana: What? Ivana? My name is Charlie. The nametag says so.  
  
Mario: Oh, sorry Ivana.  
  
Charlie: sigh Okay, say char.  
  
Mario: Chaaar.  
  
Charlie: Say, lee.  
  
Mario: Leeee.  
  
Charlie: Now put it together...  
  
Mario: IVANA!!!!!  
  
Charlie: sigh Whatever. What kind would you like?  
  
Luigi: What kinds do you have?  
  
Charlie: We have mocha jocha, java mocha, lava java, mocha lava, nut cream, cream nut, sugar nut, pine mocha, mocha cream, java nut-  
  
Mario: We'll take-a them all!  
  
Luigi: 0.0;  
  
Charlie: That will be 49,164 coins.  
  
Luigi: Wait, but we-  
  
Mario gives Charlie all their money and their coffee table to get it.  
  
Luigi: Umm..  
  
Mario: Coffee time!  
  
Mario ran home with all the coffee and searched for a table to set it on.  
  
Mario: Where's our coffee table?  
  
Luigi: Well, you sold it.  
  
Mario: BUT I NEED A COFFEE TABLE TO DRINK COFFEE!!!!  
  
Luigi: Well, we can trade in something else for our table back.  
  
Mario: I-a know just the thing!  
  
Later...  
  
Luigi: YOU TRADED IN MY BED FOR A BRAND NEW COFFEE TABLE?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mario: Pretty smart, eh?  
  
Luigi: ....well, at least we have coffee... let's drink and I'll worry about my bed-a later.  
  
Mario and Luigi sat down to drink their coffee, but when Mario took a sip...  
  
Mario: Eww! I hate coffee!  
  
Mario threw away all the coffee they bought and started polishing his feet.  
  
Luigi: x.x  
The End


End file.
